He ho'omaka hou 'ana: A New Beginning
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: When tragedy strikes the young Koa'kamea'maka'keilani runs away and finds herself in the care of the castaways.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Darkness all she remembered was darkness as she felt herself coming too. She coughed and sat up. She could hear birds chirping and monkeys chattering. She looked around. She was sitting on a beach in a lagoon. There were tree branches and palm fronds everywhere. Also there was no one in sight. Then everything that had occurred within the past sunk in. She sunk back into the sand, put her face into her hands and burst into tears. After crying for a while she suddenly heard a familiar whistling.

_What do you think so far? What do you think happened? Who do you think is whistling?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm changing the rating to T because of a couple of gory scenes in this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

**_One Month Earlier_**

Koa'kamea'maka'keilani landed on a tree branch high up in a tree and watched as a huge wild boar nosed around in the dirt several feet away from her tree. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her cousin, Klahan, whose a few years older than her, raised his bow and arrow and aimed for the boar.

The boar then turned around and made its way towards her tree and started nosing through a berry bush at the base of her tree. She looked up and locked eyes with her cousin and before he could stop her she withdrew her machete raised it above her head, jump out of the tree landing on top of the boar and jammed the machete right behind the head. The boar's eyes widened, let out a husky cough, and collapsed.

Koa'kamea'maka'keilani hopped off and went up to his head and was then joined by Klahan who was shaking his head. They both reached down and closed the boar's lifeless unstaring eyes.

"Your spirit is now free while your body feeds us and the earth!" They replied in unison.

Then Hiapa'i'ole, the tribes lead hunter, jumped down from a tree.

"Great job Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!" He replied. "That makes all ten boars that were terrorizing the village, we brought back plenty of fish, your father is coming with a goat and Klahan caught a bunch of chickens."

Just then Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's father, Keoni, walked up with a goat slung over his shoulder. Judging by the way the head swung about it looked like Keoni had wrung its neck.

"Man'ja'kane and the others will be here shortly," Keoni began. "They're sending that last boar in the catapult right now."

In the distance they heard three consecutive crashes indicating that three previous boars that Koa'kamea'maka'keilani had killed were now back at camp. They all started back to camp and were joined by Man'ja'kane and three others who were hunters and rowers and Man'ja'kane's kid brother, Xacobo, who was a couple years older than Koa'kamea'maka'keilani.

"Did you seriously kill all ten?" Xacobo asked. "You never cease to amaze me"

"Yep, I can just about do anything!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied.

"Oh really!" Xacobo shot back. "I bet you can't hit your targets while riding down the spiral stream of Middle Mountain!"

"You're on!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied.

They continued walking in silence until they reached camp and dropped off all of their kills at the smoking pit. Then Koa'kamea'maka'keilani and Keoni made their way to their hut to check on, Kalou-ana, Koa'kamea'maka'keilani mother and Keoni's wife. When they arrived Kalou-ana's sister, Naiadia along with her newborn twin sons were just leaving.

"How's Kalou-ana holding up?" Keoni asked.

"Oh she's a little uncomfortable!" Naiadia replied. "The baby is moving around a lot today. I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm just going to put these guys down for a nap!"

Keoni and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani went inside to find Kalou-ana sitting in a chair made out of woven sticks with a goat hide blanket wrapped around her and finishing sewing a baby booty. She smiled as they walked in.

"So how did the hunt go?" She asked sounding tired.

"Great we got all the boars that were terrorizing the village!" Replied Koa'kamea'maka'keilani.

"By we do you mean you?" Kalou-ana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She replied sheepishly as she went to her little room off of the main room of their hut and grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Where are you two off to now?" Kalou-ana asked.

"We're going to Middle Mountain and I'm going to shoot at targets while sliding down the spiral stream!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani answered.

"Do you need anything before we head out?" Keoni asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I need a couple of buckets of water from the water trough for when Naiadia comes back!" Kalou-ana said.

"I'll get it!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied as she grabbed the buckets by the door and left.

"Be honest with me!" Kalou-ana replied after she was gone. "The boys in her age group are intimidated by her aren't they?"

"Very!" Keoni answered. "I could even see it in Klahan's eye when I joined them. And it'll be more so now that she killed all the boars that were terrorizing the village."

"Hmmm, and I doubt anyone will want to arrange a betrothal between her and their son!" Kalou-ana replied.

"Well we can always let love find her on her own like it did for us and my brother and his wife!" Keoni said as he kissed her head. "If not then she'll be a great healer one day like her name implies."

"Which reminds me," Kalou-ana added. "When we have the naming ceremony for the baby we should consider a name change for her. After all she'll be a new big sister plus everyone's been complaining that they can barely call her without fumbling her name."

"I agree to that!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied as she returned with the two buckets of water and placed them next to her mother. "Everyone can barely say it and I think we confused that poor guy I saved from that metal canoe a few days ago."

"Hmmm, you know I can't stop thinking about him!" Kalou-ana replied. "Do you think we should've brought him back here?"

"Hmmm, no!" Keoni answered. "I think there were others on that island with him. He wouldn't of wanted to go back if there wasn't."

"Do you think they got stranded like the Elder Klaus and great great great grandfather Watli and great great great grandmother Awnya?" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani asked.

"Probably but I'll tell you what!" Keoni replied. "Once we're all settled with the baby we'll go to that island and check on them. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied.

"I'm back!" Naiadia replied entering the hut. "Makaio and Maleko would not settle down."

"Are you two all set?" Keoni asked kissing Kalou-ana on the cheek.

"Yes now go have fun on the mountain!" Kalou-ana replied sighing as she watched her husband and daughter go.

"Don't worry Kalou-ana!" Naiadia replied while rubbing her shoulder. "Only one more month to go!"

"Just out of curiosity," began Keoni as they walked through the village. "Are you interested in a betrothal between you and Xacobo?"

"Ick no!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied grimacing. "I'd rather kiss a wild boar!"

"Man'ja'kane are you serious?" Came Xaxobo's voice. "I'd rather experience the pain mom and dad felt when they got stung by the dancing spiders."

"Figures!" Came Keoni's older brother and Chief of the village, Ali'imalu. "We all know that arranged betrothal's are dying out so I hereby decree that they are banned. I have runners spreading the word."

"Fantastic!" Keoni replied shaking his brother's hand and Man'ja'kane's hand who seemed grateful as well. "Especially after what happened after Kuliana killed herself with the dancing spider last month."

"That and that story Elder Klaus told from his land about those two kids who fell in love but killed themselves because their families didn't approve!" Ali'imalu replied.

"Uncle is Klahan here?" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani asked.

"Yes he'll be right out he's just helping Maike with the little ones!" He replied.

Ali'imalu and his wife Maike had seven of their own kids including Klahan and a four month old plus Maike's sister and brother-in-law passed away from a terrible flu last month so they took in their three kids including a three month old. They received a ton of help from the runners.

"Here I am!" Klahan replied coming out of the hut. "Palikane wouldn't fall asleep unless I found her doll!"

"Where are all of you off to?" Chief Ali'malu asked.

"We're all going to Middle Mountain." Klahan answered. "Koa'kamea'maka'keilani going to shoot at targets while sliding down the spiral stream."

"Well have fun and be careful!" Chief Ali'malu replied as he went back into his hut.

Middle Mountain was a huge mountain in the middle of the great big island the village of Koali 'Awa lives on. Middle Mountain used to be a volcano that hasn't erupted in thousands of years. On top was a huge lake with several caves and a bunch of trees. There was a foot wide stream that flowed and spiraled down the mountain then ran into a small brook. Right next to the brook the tribes ancestors had carved stairs leading up to the mountain. The small group had climbed these stairs to the top and climbed one of the tallest trees by the lake where they could see the entire island.

The huge island was surrounded by huge sleeping volcanoes that were now dangerous forests, jagged rocks and a couple of huge whirlpools. Only expert rowers that trained for years could get through to the ocean. Training was grueling. There was a twenty foot gap between the island and the mountains and the rowers had to be tall and strong. In order to get past the whirlpools and giant rocks the rowers had to be quick and precise. It was because of this that anyone in the village never ventured outside to the ocean. The village had always taken in a ton of shipwrecked castaways and survivors from a couple of flying metal canoes that crashed into a couple of the mountains. The village hadn't gotten any new castaways since before Keoni was born. One of the village's elders Klaus was from a land called New Wry.

"Are you ready?" Man'ja'kane asked.

"Yes!" Klahan and Xacobo both replied as they both picked up empty turtle shells, put them in the water, stepped in and started riding down the stream.

"Meet you down there!" Man'ja'kane replied as he repeated the boys' motions.

"Meet you down there Dad!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied as she too repeated the others' motions.

While riding down the stream she drew a bow and as she got within eyeshot of the targets fired the arrow. As she got further down she began to hear encouraging shouts from the others. She heard them cheer as she fired the last arrow and reached the bottom of the mountain and entered the brook. Klahan, Xacobo, and Man'ja'kane could barely contain their excitement as she and Keoni joined them.

"That was amazing and take a look at this!" Klahan exclaimed pointing to one of the targets. "You split one of the arrows in half with another one!"

"Whoa!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani exclaimed.

"That's outstanding!" Keoni replied. "Great job Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!"

Then they heard someone calling out to them. They all looked over to where it was coming from and a couple of runners appeared.

"Keoni, Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!" Runner Makani called running up. "You need to get back right now Kalou-ana has gone into labor!"

Everyone gasped and followed the runners back to the village.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Keoni and the others ran as fast as they could back to the village. They entered the village and then stopped short about ten feet from the hut, leaned against one of the totem poles, and wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"Naiadia how is she?" Keoni asked hugging Koa'kamea'maka'keilani close as they heard Kalou-ana scream. "She's a month early!"

"I was helping her cook fish soup when her water broke!" She replied looking pale as the moon. "Then she felt a sharp pain, then her water broke but it was blood not water and now Medicine Woman Keiki'ola and her husband Elder Klaus are in there with her."

Keiki'ola then came out of the hut with a grim expression.

"Keoni, Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!" She called to them. "I'm going to need the both of you to come in and help!"

"Why both of us?" Keoni asked holding Koa'kamea'maka'keilani tighter.

"Keoni I'm going to need you to comfort and hold Kalou-ana," Keiki'ola began. "As for Koa'kamea'maka'keilani this is going to be the start of her healing training. Now come in here at once!"

A couple of minutes later Keoni was kneeling while Kalou-ana's head was resting on his lap as she breathed deeply, her entire body shining with sweat. A blanket was draped over her knees as Elder Klaus, who had delivered babies long ago in his land and when he stranded here forty years ago he became a healer along side Keiki'ola and then they eventually married, was feeling and pressing Kalou-ana's stomach. While that was going on Koa'kamea'maka'keilani was coming in and out helping Keiki'ola gather ingredients for some medicine.

"Hmmmm, selvfølgelig!" Klaus muttered under his breath and moved down near Kalou-ana's feet and began rubbing his arms in hot water and the white berry juice that sat for weeks without any air and smelled really funny.

"What is wrong, Klaus?" Keoni asked as he squeezed Kalou-ana's hand.

"From my experience," Klaus began as he dried off his arms. "The baby is coming down sideways and probably has the cord of life caught around its neck so I am asking you to allow me to reach inside Kalou-ana and turn the baby in the right direction?"

Keoni looked down at Kalou-ana who looked back at him with tired eyes and nodded.

"Yes you may do so!" Keoni replied nervously, swallowing hard and tightening his grip on Kalou-ana's hand.

Keiki'ola went to the door and called in the runners, Makani and Hakumele, to come in and help hold Kalou-ana's knees and Keiki'ola and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani kneeled down on either side of Klaus as he put on a headband with a reflective glass and a small lit torch stuck on it. He leaned down between Kalou-ana's legs and examined her.

"Okay!" Klaus exclaimed. "The area is ready for the baby to exit. On count of tre I am going in. Ein. To. Tre.

Klaus leaned down and Kalou-ana screamed at the top of her lungs as Keoni grimaced and closed his eyes wincing from her tight grip on his hand.

"Kom nesten kommet!" Klaus replied in his own tongue. "Ah ja ja ja! Ja here we go!"

As Klaus continued to turn the baby around Kalou-ana continued to scream in pain. Keoni looked up and saw Keiki'ola had a serious look on her face and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani was wide eyed and had gone as white as the moon.

"Greit!" Klaus replied as he took his arm out of Kalou-ana and used a rag to dry off. "Now Kalou-ana start pushing!"

"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN DO THIS ANYMORE!" Kalou-ana screamed and gasped.

"YOU CAN DO THIS MOMMA I KNOW YOU CAN!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani yelled over her screams.

"COME ON PUSH!" Everyone else in the room yelled.

Kalou-ana screamed, took a deep breath and using all the strength she had left started pushing.

"Ja riktig! I see the head keep pushing!" Klaus replied encouragingly.

Kalou-ana moaned and kept pushing and then after one last push she screamed and gasped.

"Ah Ja the baby is out!" Klaus exclaimed but his expression turned grim as Keiki'ola and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani gasped as Klaus kept slapping the baby's back, putting his fingers down it's throat, pressing on it's chest, blowing in it's mouth and checking it's neck and after a few minutes he sighed.

Keoni looked up to see Keiki'ola and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani clap their hands to their mouths and Klaus holding up a very small very blue baby covered in blood and white gooey stuff. Klaus was shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry!" He whispered as he wrapped the baby in a blanket. "It was a boy!"

"MOMMA!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani yelled out and everyone looked over at Kalou-ana whose eyes were wide open and unstaring with blood coming from her nose. Keoni gasped and gathered her up in his arms.

"NOOOO, KALOU-ANA!" Keoni screamed. "NO COME BACK!"

As a shocked Koa'kamea'maka'keilani crawled closer to her parents Klaus handed Keoni the baby. Keoni kissed Kalou-ana's head and stared sadly at the baby in his arms and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani stroked her mothers' hair.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

The next few hours were a blur. They named the baby Kahoku'hilani'malu and then cleaned both Kalou-ana and Kahoku'hilani'malu. Then they placed both of them in one of their old small canoes and wrapped it up in palm leaves and blankets and then carried them up to Middle Mountain. The Rowers/Hunters ran ahead of them to dig the hole.

Once up there they placed Kalou-ana and Kahoku'hilani'malu in the hole and everyone took turns placing the dirt back in the ground until they were buried. Then the drummers beat on their drums while the runners performed the ceremonial goodbye dance. As soon as they were done everyone got down on their knees and placed their fists on their hearts then blew on conch shells. In the distance they were joined by the entire village.

"Your spirits are now free while your bodies feed the earth!" Everyone replied in unison.

Everyone was silent for a few more minutes then began to trickle away leaving Keoni and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani alone.

"Daddy!" She replied after a while. "Your not going to leave me like Man'ja'kane and Xacobo's mom did when their dad died are you?"

"Of course not!" Keoni replied with tears in his eyes and kneeled down and hugged her. "I promise that nothing on this earth will ever take me away from you."

**0o0o0o0o0o**

"Dad are you okay?" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani asked.

It was a week later and Keoni had come back from one of the smoking pits with some fish for the soup he was preparing and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani noticed that he was covered in sweat even though it was a cool day.

"I'm fine don't worry about it!" Keoni replied rather shakily as he got the fire started.

He got up and went to the door to get the water buckets and started having a coughing fit then suddenly turned around clutching both his throat and stomach.

"I think you better get. . . ." he began and then collapsed.

Koa'kamea'maka'keilani gasped then ran out of the hut screaming for Klaus and Keiki'ola. They came running in and when they all went back in the hut Keoni was having a seizing twitching fit. Klaus stayed with him as Keiki'ola took Koa'kamea'maka'keilani to gather the necessary ingredients for the medicine.

Over the next three weeks Keoni remained unconscious from the fever and continued to get worse. They had placed him in Klaus and Keiki'ola's hut so they could be close to him. Koa'kamea'maka'keilani helped as much as she could but it looked grim. She was helping Klaus with a flower mixture for the medicine when Keoni had another seizing twitching fit. Klaus quickly placed a damp cloth on his forehead and held him down so he wouldn't go all over the place. He started foaming at the mouth and after several minutes Keoni's back arced, his eyes flew open then he slumped down and was still. His eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Klaus is he?" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani asked in a whisper already knowing the answer.

"I'm so sorry Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!" Klaus replied sadly as he closed Keoni's eyes.

"DADDY HOW COULD YOU! YOU PROMISED!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani yelled then ran out of the hut.

Klaus sat back down and put a hand on his eyes.

Xacobo was fixing his bow when Koa'kamea'maka'keilani walked up.

"What happens to orphans when no one can take them in?" She asks.

"Well usually girl orphans are sold to other tribes and given to men whose wives can't bare children but. . ." he began and looked up to find Koa'kamea'maka'keilani gone. He spotted her in the distance running, shrugged and continued working on his bow.

"XACOBO!" Man'ja'kane called as he ran up. "Did you hear the news? Keoni just died!"

"WHAT!" Xacobo exclaimed dropping his bow as thunder rumbled in the distance.

Koa'kamea'maka'keilani didn't think as she ran down the beach then crossed one of the rope bridges to one of the surrounding mountains. Then climbed over the rocky beach until she reached the other side then ran across the smooth sand then found the canoe that she knew was hidden in the bushes. She dragged it to the water got in and tightened the backpack on her back and began to row.

After an hour of rowing she was beginning to have second thoughts when the thunder got louder and it began to rain. She looked behind her and saw a huge wave coming towards her. She was just starting to row as fast as she could when everything went dark.

* * *

**PRONUNCIATION GUIDE:**

**_Koa'kamea'maka'keilani is pronounced [koh' (w)ah] [kah may ah] [mah' kah] [kay ee law nee]_**

**_Klahan is pronounced (GLA-han)_**

**_Hiapa'i'ole is pronounced (HEE ah PAH ee EO leh)_**

**_Keoni is pronounced (KEH O nee)_**

**_Kalou-ana is pronounced (KAH-loo-ah nah)_**

**_Man'ja'kane is pronounced (MAHN jah KAH Nay)_**

**_Xacobo is pronounced (Gah KOW Bow)_**

**_Naiadia is pronounced (NA YAH DIYAH)_**

**_Makaio is pronounced (Mah KYE oh)_**

**_Maleko is pronounced (Mah LEH ko)_**

**_Ali'imalu is pronounced (AL ee ee MA loo)_**

**_Maike is pronounced (Mei Kay)_**

**_Kuliana is pronounced (Koo lee ah nah)_**

**_Palikane is pronounced (Pah lee KAH Nay)_**

**_Makani is pronounced (Mah KAH nee)_**

**_Hakumele is pronounced (HA koo MEH leh)_**

**_Keiki'ola is pronounced (KEH-EE kee O lah)_**

**_Kahoku'hilani'malu is pronounced (Ka HO koo hee LA nee MA loo)_**

**_Klaus is pronounced just like house and is from Norway_**

* * *

**TRANSLATION GUIDE:**

**_Selvfølgelig= Of course_**

**_Ein To Tre= One Two Three_**

**_Kom nesten kommet= Come almost come_**

**_Ah Ja= Ah Yes_**

**_Greit= Okay_**

**_Ja riktig= Yes right_**

* * *

**Well what did you think? Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Keiki'ola was just heading back to her and Klaus' hut with a bucket of water and some medicinal herbs when she saw Koa'kamea'maka'keilani burst out of their hut and run past her screaming. Keiki'ola knew instantly what was wrong, dropped her things and ran inside to find Klaus with his face in his hands and a now dead Keoni. She fell to her knees by Klaus' side. He looked up as she reached down and closed Keoni's eyes and then with tears in their eyes they take each other in their arms, kiss and lean against each other's foreheads. They jumped as Chief Ali'imalu burst into the hut.

"IS HE..." He exclaimed as Klaus and Keiki'ola nodded sadly. Chief Ali'imalu rushed to Keoni's side, fell to his knees and ran his fingers in Keoni's hair. "My little brother oh no!"

The Runners, Makani and Hakumele rushed in and clapped their hands to their mouths.

"Makani, Hakumele!" Ali'imalu replied looking up with tears in his eyes. "Get the other runners and then go around telling everybody. Once that is done have Man'ja'kane and the others gather wood for Keoni's funeral pyre."

"Yes Chief!" They replied and rushed out of the hut as thunder began to rumble outside.

"Klaus, Keiki'ola!" Chief Ali'imalu replied. "Are you prepared to take Koa'kamea'maka'keilani in?"

"Of course!" Keiki'ola replied as Klaus nodded. "We always took in anyone who had no one else including Kalou-ana. We love Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!"

"Where is she by the way?" Ali'imalu asked standing up.

"Not sure she just ran out after it happened!" Klaus replied as he and Keiki'ola stood up and covered Keoni with a blanket.

"We better go find her she shouldn't be alone!" Ali'imalu replied as they walked out of the hut.

The entire village was buzzing with the news as Chief Ali'imalu went back to his hut as Klaus and Keiki'ola went to try and find Koa'kamea'maka'keilani.

**0o0o0o0o**

As lightning lit up the sky Xacobo thought about what he just said to Koa'kamea'maka'keilani and began to panic.

"Man'ja'kane I think I made a terrible mistake!" He replied as thunder cracked loudly and their was another flash of lightning.

"FIRE IN THE VILLAGE!" They heard someone shout and Man'ja'kane jumped into action by grabbing a couple of sandbags.

Him and along with several others with sandbags ran towards the fire. As he approached he saw that it was Klaus and Keiki'ola's hut.

"Are they in there?" He asked as they placed the sandbags several feet away and around the flaming hut.

"No just Keoni is!" Chief Ali'imalu replied his voice cracking. "We were going to burn the body anyway but we have to put this fire. CATAPULTS AT THE READY!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Hiapa'i'ole shouted as Man'ja'kane and the other ran several yards away.

It began to rain as Klaus and Keiki'ola joined them as the men released catapults loaded with barrels of water. That combined with the heavy rain was able to put out the water.

They slowly approached what remained of the hut. There were only a few charred palm fronds left and the stumps of the bamboo foundation. The fire had reduced Keoni's body to almost a whole skeleton with a few remaining muscles and tendons left. Before this they had place him on a makeshift stretcher which at the moment was still intact. Hiapa'i'ole and a few other men helped carry him over to where the funeral pyre was being built.

"Did you find Koa'kamea'maka'keilani?" Chief Ali'imalu asked

"No she wasn't at her hut. I'm not sure where she went!" Keiki'ola replied getting worried.

"I made a terrible mistake!" Xacobo suddenly replied.

"What did you do?" Man'ja'kane asked as they all looked at Xacobo.

"Well she had come up to me and asked what happens to orphans when no one can take them in!" Xacobo replied anxiously.

"Oh no!" Everyone replied. "What did you say?"

"Well I started to say that usually girl orphans are sold to other tribes and given to men whose wives can't bare children but before I could finish she was running away!" Xacobo replied.

"XACOBO HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!' Man'ja'kane shouted as he took hold of his little brother's shoulders.

"I...I thought she was joking I didn't know Keoni had died!" Xacobo replied. "I wasn't thinking."

"OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T" Man'ja'kane yelled angrily. "SHE MAY BE STRONG-WILL AND INTIMIDATING BUT SHE JUST LOST HER PARENTS LIKE WE DID AND SHE NEED US RIGHT NOW! I DON'T KNOW WHY I WANTED TO SET YOU TWO UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Man'ja'kane calm down!" Chief Ali'imalu replied sternly putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't think she'll pull a stunt like mom did do you?" Xacobo asked nervously.

"I don't know but we have to find her!" Man'ja'kane replied as it stopped raining.

"MEN, RUNNERS GATHER AROUND!" Chief Ali'imalu exclaimed. "I want you all to search high and low for Koa'kamea'maka'keilani. She can be great at hiding so she'll be hard to find. And I know that her name is a mouthful especially when your yelling it so whistle that turn she learned a month ago. Also make sure you cover up when looking on Dancing Spider Mountain!"

"Yes Chief!" They replied in unison as they all ran off in different directions while calling Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's name and whistling.

**0o0o0o0o**

There had been a huge storm the night before and Gilligan and the Professor were on their way back to camp with some firewood. As they neared the lagoon they heard something. They ducked down behind some bushes and peered behind them. There was a little native girl curled up and crying on the beach and Gilligan instantly recognized her.

"Hey I know her!" Gilligan replied whispering.

"You do!" The Professor replied raising an eyebrow.

"You know how when that missile took off with me it?" Gilligan asked and the Professor nodded. "Well it took me out far then deep under! When I tried to swim out my shoelace got caught and I thought I was done for. Then she comes swimming along, cut me loose and brings be back up to the surface where her parents are waiting in a canoe with four rowers and they bring me back here!"

"What! Why didn't you tell us any of this?" The Professor replied astounded.

"Because there was something about them that you wouldn't have believed!" Gilligan replied. "Anyway we need to go help her!"

"Gilligan!" The Professor replied as he stopped him from crawling out of the bush. "I'm not sure about this! For all we know this could be a trap set by head hunters!"

"Professor if they were head hunters I wouldn't even be here!" Gilligan replied. "Anyway, she's all alone and crying so we have to help her!"

Before the Professor could stop him he crawled out of the bushes and started walking towards the girl all the while whistling Row Your Boat!

* * *

**A/N:** **_The Runners in Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's tribe are mostly women_**.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_'However dark and scary the world may be right now, there will be light!'- Detective James Gordon in GOTHAM_

**CHAPTER 3**

The Professor followed Gilligan out of the bushes. The crying native girl looked up as they approached, stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes.

"Gill Lee Ghan!" She replied shakily.

Gilligan sat down next to her, got out his handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Then he pointed to the handkerchief then to his nose. She seemed understand and took the handkerchief and blew her nose. She smiled weakly and handed it back to him.

The Professor took the girl in. He couldn't believe that she had one blue eye and one green eye. She had long shiny black hair that ran past her waist with two braids that started above each eye then met and tied together in the back and continued down the length of her hair. She had on a sleeveless shirt that looked like it was made from boar skin along with pants that ran to above her knees along with a braided seagrass skirt. On her back she wore a large backpack made out of what appeared to be the hide of a long haired animal. She untied the strings attached to the straps, took off the backpack and looked back at him with wide glistening eyes.

"Gilligan," Gilligan replies slowly and points to himself then at the Professor. "Professor!"

"Purro Fez Zorr!" The girl replied shyly. Gilligan and the Professor just smile and nod.

"Ask her her name!" Gilligan replied. "They were only pointing to what it meant!"

"Uh... Marubi, Papuan, Katubi...uh Koali 'Awa!" The Professor asked.

"Koali 'Awa!" The girl replies quietly nodding her head.

"Ah yes so what is your name?" The Professor asks in her language.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!" She replies reluctantly.

"Koa Kamea Maka Keilani?" Gilligan and the Professor repeat slowly and she nods.

"Ask her what happened and how she got here!" Gilligan replies.

"So Koa'kamea'maka'keilani what happened? How did you get here?" The Professor asks her.

"Well you know how my mom was pregnant when we left you!" She began.

"She is saying, you know how her mom was pregnant when they left you!" The Professor replies and Gilligan nods.

"Well a couple of days after that mom goes into labor a month early!" She begins. "My brother is born dead then she dies then a week later dad gets sick for a few weeks then just died a day ago."

"Her mother died giving birth along with the baby a couple of days after meeting you then her father died from a fever yesterday!" The Professor translates sadly.

"Oh no!" Gilligan replies sadly and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Then I ran away because my friend," She began and sniffled. "He said that orphan girls are sold to men whose wives can't bare children!"

"She ran away so she wouldn't be sold to men whose wives can't bare children!" The Professor gasped. Gilligan gasped and his eyes widened.

"That doesn't actually happen does it?" Gilligan asked while putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm afraid it does Gilligan!" The Professor replied.

"Tell her not to worry we'll protect her!" Gilligan replied looking serious.

"You don't have to worry Koa'kamea'maka'keilani we'll protect you!" The Professor told her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at Gilligan who smiled sadly and rubbed her shoulder. She burst in to tears, jumped into Gilligan's arms, locking her arms around his neck and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let's bring her back to camp!" The Professor replied as he gathered up the firewood and her backpack and they headed back to camp.

**0o0o0o0o**

Back at camp the Skipper was about to sit down at the communal table when he heard crying. He was just wondering if it was one of the girls when he sees the Professor and Gilligan running into camp with Gilligan carrying a crying little native girl.

"What's going on here who's this?" He asked.

Gilligan and the Professor stop at the table. The Professor puts down the firewood and what appears to be a furry bag and Gilligan rocks the sobbing girl in place.

"Remember a month ago when that missile took me out to sea?" Gilligan asks over the girl's sobs.

"Yeah but what does it have to do with this girl?" The Skipper asks impatiently.

"She saved me when I got stuck then she and her parents brought me back here!" He began. "Her mom dies giving birth a couple of days after that along with the baby then her father died yesterday from a terrible fever. Then she ran away because she didn't want to be sold and be forced to become a porcupine!"

"A what?" The Skipper asked confused.

"He means she would've been sold to men to become their concubines!" The Professor replied weakly.

"Ugh! Oh um okay but back up Gilligan why didn't mention meeting them before?" The Skipper asked.

"Because there was something about them that you all wouldn't believe!" Gilligan replied as he tapped the girl's shoulder, who had stopped sobbing and allowed him to put her down on the table and wiped her eyes with her handkerchief.

"And just what is her name and what about her is unbelievable?" The Skipper asked hesitantly.

"Her name is Koa'kamea'maka'keilani," Gilligan began.

"Come again?" The Skipper asked scratching his head.

"Koa Kamea Maka Keilani," The Professor replied slowly

The Skipper did a double take as Gilligan stepped back from the girl. She had one blue eye and and one green one. She stared up at him with wide glistening eyes and hugged her knees.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani this is Skipper!" Gilligan replied slowly.

"Ski Purr!" She replied quietly and everyone smiled and nodded.

"Okay so again let's back up a second!' The Skipper said again. "So how did you meet her and what's with her eyes."

"ThemissiletookmeouttoseapulledmeunderIgotcaughtshecamealongandhelpedandbroughtmebacktoherparents," Gilligan replied in one breath. "Andherdadhadblueeyeshermomhadgreeneyesandtheywerewithfourhugerowerswhobroughmebackhere..."

"I'm with you so far Gilligan but please slow down!" The Skipper replied rolling his eyes as the Professor pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right so anyway they taught me what her name meant and I taught them how to whistle Row Your Boat," Gilligan replied slowing down. "They taught their handshake before they left. Two day after that her mom dies giving birth along with the baby then her dad develops a fever and died yesterday. Then she ran away so she wouldn't be forced to become a porcupine!"

"That's concubine Gilligan!" The Skipper replied rolling his eyes.

"That too!" Gilligan replied. "Anyway we told her we'd protect her!"

"Gilligan it's great that you befriended her and all but for all we know she could be a trap set by head hunters!" The Skipper replied hesitantly.

"Skipper if they had been head hunters I wouldn't even be here!" Gilligan replied folding his arms and looking serious. "She is far from home just like we are and she just lost her parents. And she is probably really scared right now and she needs us!"

"He has a point Skipper!" The Professor replied as he leaned down so Koa'kamea'maka'keilani could whisper in his ear then he winced.

"What did she say?" The Skipper asked starting to feel horrible.

"She said that if we don't want her here then she'll leave!' The Professor translates and they all groaned.

"Oh uh all right tell that it's okay we'll protect her we'll take care of her!" Skipper replied starting to get emotional and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

The Professor translated then she burst into tears, jumped into the Skipper's arms and locked her arms around her neck. The Skipper hugged her as gently as he could not wanting to hurt her. She mumbled something into his neck.

"What did she say?" The Skipper asked as he began to rock her.

"She said she wants you to hug her tighter!" The Professor replied trying to hide a smile.

The Skipper tightened his hug as a tear rolled down his cheek. Then the girls and the Howell's came into the clearing.

"Oh my!" Ginger replied.

"What's going on?" Mary Ann asked. "Who is that?"

"Oh my goodness!" Mrs. Howell replied. "Where did she come from?"

"Egads another wild child!" Mr. Howell replied as everyone approached the table.

"Everyone this is Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!" Gilligan replied rubbing her back then Skipper put her down on the table. They gasped as they saw her eyes.

"She and her parents rescued Gilligan from the missile," the Professor began. "Unfortunately her mother died giving birth along with the baby and her father died from influenza. She ran away so she wouldn't be sold as a slave!"

They all gasped! Mary Ann had tears in her eyes, sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"Professor tell her I know how she feels! I lost my parents and little brother when I was little too!" Mary Ann replied her voice cracking.

The Professor translates and tears ran down the girls face and Mary Ann hugged her.

"I'm Mary Ann!" Mary Ann replied as they parted.

"Marr E Inn!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied quietly.

"I'm Mr. Howell!" Mr. Howell added.

"Mee Ster How Eel!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied sounding confused.

"I'm Mrs. Howell!" Mrs. Howell replied.

"Miz Zis How Eel?" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied still sounding confused.

"I'm Ginger!" Ginger replied gently.

"Jin Jah Her!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied tilting her head at Ginger.

"What is her name again?" Mary Ann asked rubbing Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's back.

"It's pronounced Koa Kamea Maka Keilani!" The Professor replied.

"My that's a mouthful to say!" Mrs. Howell asked after a few seconds. "By chance does she have a nickname that she goes by?"

"I'll ask! Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!" The Professor replied addressing her. "No offense but your name appears to be a mouthful for some of us to say is there a nickname that you go by?"

Her eyes widened and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shortening our names and giving nicknames in my tribe is very disrespectful especially now since my parents are dead!" She exclaimed starting to sob as Mary Ann rubbed her back.

"She said its disrespectful to give nicknames in her tribe especially now that her parents are dead!" The Professor explained sighing.

"But if we can't say her name right how can we get her attention?" Ginger asked sitting on Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's other side and trying to comfort her.

"I taught her to whistle Row Your Boat when we first met we could get her attention by doing that!" Gilligan replied and everyone sighed.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani it's okay!" The Professor told her. "We'll all catch you attention by whistling the tune Gilligan taught you! How does that sound?"

"Okay I guess!" She replied sniffling.

"Now should we see if see wants to freshen up and get something to eat!" Mary Ann replied as she stood up and picked Koa'kamea'maka'keilani up.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani do you want anything to eat?" The Professor asked her and she shook her head. "Well then would like to freshen up? The girls have spare clothes for you to wear!"

"Yes but I have spare clothes in my bag!" She replied quietly.

"She has some spare clothes her bag to freshen up with!" The Professor replied. "Koa'kamea'maka'keilani Mary Ann and Ginger are going to take you to get freshened up!"

"Okay!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied and Mary Ann and Ginger took her to the shower.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Later that night as Mary Ann and Ginger washed the dishes Gilligan and the Professor sat with Koa'kamea'maka'keilani in lounge chairs. Gilligan wanted to know what her strange black scaly short sleeved shirt was made out of. The Professor asked her and raised an eyebrow at the answer.

"Stingray hide!" The Professor replied as the Skipper spit out some of the water he was drinking and everyone else stared.

A couple hours later Mary Ann gave Koa'kamea'maka'keilani back her now washed clothes so she could get ready for bed. She now sat by the fire fixing the braids of her skirt

"So can you ask her if she wants to sleep in one of our huts or out here?" The Skipper asks the Professor.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani where would you like to sleep?" The Professor asked her.

"Um can't it be with Ski Purr I like his tight hugs!" She replies and the Professor translates.

Everyone stared at each other unsure of how to proceed.

"That seems a little improper does it not!" Mrs. Howell replied.

"We have to make her comfortable after all she is in a strange place!" The Professor replied hesitantly.

"Oh I have an idea!" Gilligan replied. "When I was a kid I lost one of my best friend and had hard time sleeping so I would sit our couch with my family and her family and they all would sing little song until we all fell asleep."

"Oh yes!" Mary Ann replied. "My uncle, aunt and cousin would do that with me too! My Aunt would hold me in her arms with my uncle and cousin all around us. And my aunt would sing me to sleep.

"How long did you keep that up for?" The Skipper asked as Koa'kamea'maka'keilani sat next to him.

"A week or so!" Mary Ann and Gilligan replied in unison.

"All right then does everyone mind sleeping in one hut again?" The Skipper asked patting Koa'kamea'maka'keilani on the back.

"Of course anything to make her feel better!" Mrs. Howell replied giving Koa'kamea'maka'keilani a small smile.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

By the time everyone arrived in the Skipper and Gilligan's hut Koa'kamea'maka'keilani was in the Skipper's arms and had fresh tears in her eyes.

"Goozui, Jahzah!" She was crying.

"What's she saying?" Mary Ann asked but already knowing the answer.

"She's calling for her mother and father!" The Professor replied sadly.

"Should we sing or hum?" Ginger asked sitting down on one of the cots they brought in.

"I think a little bit of both they'll soothe her!" The Professor replied.

The Skipper began to rock her back and forth and stroked her hair as Ginger sang Rock a by Baby and the others hummed. After a while Koa'kamea'maka'keilani slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**A/N:** **_On a different note answer me this if Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

Koa'kamea'maka'keilani awoke twice during the night after having nightmares. They all nearly jumped out of their skins when she let out a blood curdling scream and elbowed the Skipper in a very sensitive area at four in the morning. Skipper ignored the pain and rocked her while Ginger sang to her until she went back to sleep and then they all got a few more hours of sleep.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani would you like to join us for breakfast?" The Professor asked her as she sat curled up in a lounge chair. She shook her head as the Professor hand her a small bowl of fruit.

"Mary Ann do you remember how you aunt and uncle handled you and your parents death?" The Professor asked as they ate breakfast.

"I stayed in the house for about a week and my aunt stayed close at hand!" Mary Ann replied as she scrunched up her face remembering. "Then my cousins all took turns talking to me then I talked to my aunt and uncle a lot."

"When my friend died everyone said to keep talking otherwise your emotions will cause you to explode!" Gilligan replied. "My parents, neighbors, and class helped me through it!"

"Everyone deals with loss in there on way!" The Skipper replied. "We may not know the whole story of her loss but we have to be there for her and help her deal with this!"

They looked up when Koa'kamea'maka'keilani approached the table and handed Mary Ann her empty bowl.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani whenever your ready to talk about it I'm here for you!" The Professor told her.

She gave him a small smile then turned around, walked up to a tree at the edge of the clearing and climbed up it and sat on a branch.

"Well how about that she's an excellent climber!" Mr. Howell replied as everyone stared on in shock.

**0o0o0o0o**

After a few more sleepless nights Koa'kamea'maka'keilani began to almost sleep through the night with a few tosses and turns here and there. After almost a week Koa'kamea'maka'keilani was sitting in a tree one night before dinner looking up at the stars when he heard Gilligan whistling for her. She looked down and whistled back.

Koa'kamea'maka'keilani shifted on the branch so he could sit on the branch with her. He smiled at her and they both looked up at the sky where the stars were beginning to come out. Gilligan was thoughtful for a moment then tapped her on the shoulder.

When she looked at him he pointed to her eyes then to her heart then up at the stars saying that her parents will always be with her in her heart and in the stars. She smiled, nodded and pointed to her head meaning that they believe in that too. Then she pretended to look through her hand and pretended to rock a baby indicating they believed in guardian spirits and resurrection. Gilligan smiled and nodded. They then hear someone whistling. They look down as Mary Ann come into view.

"Up here Mary Ann!" Gilligan replies as she stops at their tree.

"Dinner's ready you two!" Mary Ann called up to them then gasped as both Gilligan and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani landed right in front in front of her.

"I wish you two wouldn't do that you could break a bone!" Mary Ann replied as she picked up a twig and broke it so Koa'kamea'maka'keilani could understand.

"She said she's done that several times in the past!" Gilligan replied deciphering Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's hand gestures as they entered the clearing.

The Howells had arrived at the same time they did and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani gasped when she noticed Mrs. Howell's fox hide shawl. She leaped onto and ran along the bench and ripped the shawl off of Mrs. Howell, ran to the edge of the clearing and tried to throw it into the forest but it only landed a foot away. She hissed at it to try and scare it off.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani!" The Professor called from behind. "Don't worry it's dead. Mrs. Howell wears it to keep her shoulders warm!"

"Oh!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied hesitantly picking the shawl up and dusting it off as they walked back to the table. "Usually in my tribe we cut the head off out of respect for the animal and say that its spirit is free while it body feeds us and the Earth. Please tell her I'm sorry!"

"She apologizes Mrs. Howell!" The Professor replied as Koa'kamea'maka'keilani hand the shawl back. "Usually they cut the heads off out of respect for them and say that their spirit is free while their body feeds us and the Earth."

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Howell replies as she put the shawl back on. "Does she want us to cut the head off now though?"

"Oh no you don't have too!" The Professor translated. "It is very well made and much too beautiful to cut the head off now!"

"Why thank you dear!" Mrs. Howell replied smiling at Koa'kamea'maka'keilani and patting her on the back.

Koa'kamea'maka'keilani nodded her head and went and sat down next to Gilligan as Ginger and Mary Ann put the food on the table. Tonight's meal was grilled fruit and vegetables and grilled Sailfish.

"Does she want us to say that prayer of hers before we eat?" The Skipper asked.

"If you all want too!" The Professor replied. "Although I think we should!"

"We'll follow her!" The Skipper replied as everyone agreed.

"Your spirits are free while your bodies feed us and the earth!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied in her language.

"Your spirits are free while your bodies feed us and the earth!" Everyone replied.

"So Koa'kamea'maka'keilani do you eat anything on the heads back in your tribe." The Professor asked her as they ate.

"We make baby clothes out of small fish scales and we usually eat the brains and eyeballs those are really good!" She replied. "Do you eat those?"

"We usually don't!" The Professor replied. "I find it interesting the you've made your other clothes out of Stingray hide."

"Yeah that was a group effort taking that one down!" She replied taking a bite of food.

"You were with you fishers when they did it?" The Professor asked.

"It was one of my first kills!" She replied shyly.

"You've made big kills like that before?" He asked shocked.

"Oh yes I've even killed boars bigger than this table!" She replied shyly taking a sip of her drink.

"Okay I find that very had to believe!" The Professor replied as he cut up a piece of fish.

"It's pretty easy!" She replied as she took another bite. "You get high above them with you machete at the ready and the jump on top and stab them in the back of the head and they die instantly. Um this isn't good dinner talk is it?"

"No it isn't!" The Professor replied chuckling. "So you've slept through the night last night do you think you want to start sleeping on you own?"

"Let's try one more night to see how I do!" She replied as she finished her fish.

**0o0o0o0o**

Later that night Koa'kamea'maka'keilani fell right to sleep in the Skipper's arms along with everyone else.

She found herself in her and her parents hut. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and she turned around and found her father standing there.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed hugging him. "Dad I forgive you for leaving! It wasn't your fault that that you got sick!"

"Oh Koa'kamea'maka'keilani it's okay!" Keoni replied as they let go. "Also you really shouldn't have left!"

"But Dad..." She began.

"No buts there is something that you need to see!" Keoni replied as everything around them faded around them.

The next thing she knew they were outside and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani could tell that they were seeing the past because there was no totem pole outside between their hut and her uncle's hut. Then she saw a very young looking Elder Klaus walk by as her great grandfather Chief Ma'alu came out of his hut.

"Klaus how is Keiki'ola doing?" Chief Ma'alu asked.

"She's well!" Klaus answered. "This past year was tough but she's a fighter she pulled though. She's an amazing woman and healer."

"CHIEF MA'ALU!" Keiki'ola exclaimed running up. "`Eleu and Hawika have died from the flu!"

"Oh no!" Chief Ma'alu replied. "Does Hiapo and Pua know?

"Yes but it hasn't sunken in after all they are only three and one!" Keiki'ola replied.

"Listen the other Healers either have their own children or have already taken in children are you ready to take Hiapo and Pua in?" The Chief asked.

"Really of course!" Both Klaus and Keiki'ola replied.

Then everything around Koa'kamea'maka'keilani and Keoni faded again and they were now next to the totem pole outside her uncle's hut. At the moment her grandfather Chief Ai'kila were talking to an older Klaus, Keiki'ola and her then eight year old mother Kalou-ana who had tears in her eyes.

"Since Kalou-ana's parents were killed at sea along with the rowers are you prepared to take her in?" The Chief asked.

"Of course!" Klaus and Keiki'ola replied. "We've taken in so many over the years!"

Then everything around Koa'kamea'maka'keilani and Keoni and they were back in their old hut again. Keoni wiped a tear that was running down Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's face.

"But Xacobo said..." Koa'kamea'maka'keilani began.

"Xacobo is a poophead!' Keoni replied. "He should've outright said that we didn't do that in our tribe but he wasn't thinking."

"I made a huge mistake how do I get back?" She asked.

"You'll get back don't worry!" Keoni replied. "When that will be I do not know but at least you are in a safe place."

"I'm going to miss you Dad!" She replied as Kalou-ana suddenly appeared. "Oh Mom I'm going to miss you!"

"We'll miss you too!" They replied as they hugged.

"Don't forget that we'll see each other again someday!" Kalou-ana replied as they kissed her forehead. "Farewell until we meet again!"

They disappeared as the world around her faded.

* * *

**PRONUNCIATION GUIDE:**

**_Ma'alu is (Mah ah loo)_**

**_`Eleu is [eh' leu]_**

**_Hawika is [hah vee ka]_**

**_Hiapo is [hi ah poh]_**

**_Pua is (poo' (w)ah)_**

**_Ai'kila is (ai key lah)_**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**A/N:** **_On a different note answer me this if Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

The Professor was just waking up when Koa'kamea'maka'keilani awoke with a start, gasped and elbowed the Skipper.

"Oaf!" The Skipper yelped waking the others.

"Oh no!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied. "Pro Fezzor tell Skeepurr I'm sorry and I hope I didn't cause him any damage."

"Skipper she apologizes and she hopes that she didn't cause any damage!" The Professor replied.

"I thank you all for getting me through this!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani began.

"She thanks us for getting her through this!" The Professor translated then asked her. "By the way what woke you?"

"Well you see my dad came to me and said that my friend Xacobo is a poophead!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani began.

"Why is he a poophead?" The Professor asked as everyone tidied up the hut.

"In my desperate state I forgot a very important piece of information!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied. "I realize that the healers in my tribe take in orphans and that Xacobo was about to tell me that they don't sell orphans in our tribe. Though in hindsight he should have started with that part. Now everyone's probably worried sick and looking for me!"

"It's okay don't beat yourself up!" The Professor said as everyone left the hut to get cleaned up. "I'm sure once they find that your no longer on the island that they'll look for you!"

"I really hope so!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied sighing.

**0o0o0o0o**

"That's perfectly understandable it happens to the best of us!" The Skipper replied as the Professor explained what Koa'kamea'maka'keilani realized as they ate breakfast. "Hopefully they are looking for her? In the mean time we're happy to have her."

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani everyone understands and we're still happy have you!" The Professor told her. "Do you know the healers who are taking you in?"

"Oh yes!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani began. "The healers who took in my mom and aunt when their parents died and helped with my mom's pregnancy and helped my dad when he was sick Healers Keiki'ola and her husband Klaus."

"The Healers that would've taken her in are Keiki'ola and Klaus!" The Professor replied raising an eyebrow.

"Klaus!" Everyone asked in unison.

"Professor ask her about the castaways on her island!" The Skipper replied as everyone looks on curious.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani we have several questions for you!" The Professor began. "First we've noticed that your probably related to castaways have there been many shipwrecks and how often do they occur?"

"Well you see um... may I move the dishes around?" She asked as she stood up.

"She's moving the dishes around!" The Professor replied nodding to her.

She took the platter of pancakes and placed it in front of her and made a big mountain out of the pancakes. Then she placed several glasses around the platter and placed several pieces of fruit in between them and a couple of rolled up peels all the while she was talking slowly to the Professor.

"The island her tribe lives on is a big island," the Professor began. "There is a huge mountain in the middle with a big lake at the top and a stream that travels all around and down it and their ancestors carved stairs into it. Surrounding the island are several dormant volcanoes that are now dangerous mountainous forests, as well as jagged rocks and a couple of huge whirlpools. There is a twenty foot gap between the island and the mountains. In order to get past these whirlpools and giant rocks their rowers have to train for years in order to be fast enough to get through the whirlpools. It's because of this that no one in the village ventures outside to the ocean. Over the years her village has taken in several shipwrecked castaways from all over the globe and survivors from a couple of planes that crashed into a couple of the mountains. But there hasn't been any of those since since after her father was born."

"Wow amazing!" Everyone replied.

"I know my great great great grandfather Watli on my fathers's side is from a place called Splits Land and my great great great grandmother Awnya on my mother's side is from Eerie Land!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied.

"She is Swiss on her father's side and Irish on her mother's!" The Professor translated.

"Healer Keiki'ola's husband Klaus is from a land called New Wry where he just learned to deliver babies," Koa'kamea'maka'keilani began. "He was around 26 and got stranded from shipwreck along with a friend. They were both hurt real bad. When they were healed Klaus stayed because he and Keiki'ola fell in love but his friend borrowed a canoe to try to go home."

"Their Healer Klaus is originally from Norway!" The Professor translated. "He had just became a doctor when he and a friend got stranded there. He fell in love with Healer Keiki'ola and stayed while his friend left on one of their canoes!"

"How romantic!" Mrs. Howell replied. "Did they have any children of their own of just raised orphans?"

"Did they ever have children of their own or just raised orphans?' The Professor asked Koa'kamea'maka'keilani.

"Keiki'ola had a very complicated pregnancy a year after they were married," Koa'kamea'maka'keilani began. "Klaus and his friend had to cut it out of her. It had one body and two heads. They didn't survive. After that she got really scare that it would happen again that she had Klaus remove her baby making organ! They were happy raising as many orphans as possible."

"A very complicated pregnancy that didn't end well left Keiki'ola unable to bare children!" The Professor translated.

"Professor ask her if she picked any other languages from any of the castaways there!" The Skipper asked.

"Koa'kamea'maka'keilani did you pick up any other tongues from the various people who were stranded?" The Professor asked.

"Sette en annen fisk på bålet!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied. "Selvfølgelig Ein To Tre!"

"That's Norwegian for put another fish on the fire!" The Professor translated. "Of course one two three."

"Qǐng wǒ zhǎo bù dào wǒ de kuàizi!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied and everyone's mouths dropped.

"That's Chinese for please I can't find my chopsticks!" The Professor translated.

"Wie wollen Sie diese Sache arbeiten?" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied.

"That's German for how do you work this thing?" The Professor translated.

"Watashi wa anata ni karate no geijutsu o o oshie shimasu!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied.

"That's Japanese for I will teach you the art of karate!" The Professor replied.

"YA mogu sdelat' vse vidy supov!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied.

"That's Russian for I can make all kinds of soups!" The Professor replied.

"That's amazing!" The Skipper replied. "Does she know English?"

"Do you know our language?" The Professor asked Koa'kamea'maka'keilani.

"Porter, Starbud Captain Skipper Davey Jones, radio Roger over and out start the in gin!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani. "No metal Skipper underpants fire under head hunters sticky sad!"

"What was that last part?" The Skipper asked.

"I understood him when he thought that I might be a trap set by head hunters but I was too sad to say anything!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani told the Professor. "He's forgiven though!"

"She understood us when we were talking about how we thought that she might be a trap set by head hunters!" The Professor translated and the Skipper winced. "She forgives you for that though!"

"Good!" The Skipper replied smiling at Koa'kamea'maka'keilani. "Can you understand us then!"

"Tin bite!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied then told the Professor. "Most of the castaways range in 12 to 26 at most. They were quick to learn our language and either taught us a few of their words or we heard them in passing when they talked to themselves."

"She said that the ones that were stranded there mostly ranges in 12 to 26," the Professor translated. "The castaways learned her tribe's language rather quickly and they learned the various castaways' words in passing when they talked amongst themselves!"

"I tend to pick things up very quickly!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied. "I'm already an excellent fisher and hunter and I had just begun training as a healer when I left."

"She is quick to pick things up and she excels at fishing and hunting and before she left she had begun training as a healer!" The Professor translated.

"What was her first task?" Mary Ann asked as everyone finished eating.

"Parents!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied as she took another pancake.

"Egads that would give anyone nightmares!" Mr. Howell replied.

"So Koa'kamea'maka'keilani what do you want to do today?" Gilligan asked and she looked to the Professor.

"Would everyone mind if we had a little good-bye ceremony for my father tonight since I've missed it?" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani asked.

"She wants to know if we could have a good-bye ceremony for her father tonight since she wasn't there for it!" The Professor translated.

"Is will a numb sack refuse fur new numb!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani tried to say.

"What?" Everyone asked hesitantly.

"I was thinking we can bang a rock with two fish and have a renaming ceremony for me at the same time!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani told the Professor.

"She said she'd like to kill two birds with one stone and have a renaming ceremony as well!" The Professor translated raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no she doesn't have to do that what about her parents!" Everyone replied.

"Everyone in the village was complaining about my long name especially the Runners," Koa'kamea'maka'keilani began. "My parents were planning to rename me at my brother's naming ceremony anyway. Also we have a tradition where we change our name when something major happens in our live."

"Her parents were going to rename her anyway," the Professor began. "And they have a tradition where they rename themselves whenever a major event occurs in their lives!"

"Oh!" Everyone replied.

"So what do you want to name yourself?" Gilligan asked.

"Nyet shirt!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied shrugged her shoulders.

"All right then!" The Skipper replied. "What do we need for your ceremonies."

**0o0o0o0o**

Everyone spent the day preparing for Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's ceremonies. Gilligan and Skipper were in charge of making three large drums. Koa'kamea'maka'keilani taught Mary Ann and Ginger the Good-bye dance and put the Howells in charge of collecting flowers and braiding the seagrass for clothing and the Professor still acted as her translator.

Once the drums were built Koa'kamea'maka'keilani taught Gilligan how to play them. Koa'kamea'maka'keilani was really impressed that he picked it us so quickly.

**0o0o0o0o**

"Here I am!" Hakumele exclaimed as she joined everyone on top of Middle Mountain for Keoni's good-bye ceremony which was just ending.

"Where have you been?" Makani asked. "It's been two days?"

"I guess I ran so much that I just fell asleep under a log!" Hakumele explained sounding tired. "What did I miss?"

"Well we just spread Keoni's ashes around where Kalou-ana and Kahoku'hilani'malu are buried and had the ceremony!" Replied Chief Ali'imalu. "And we've decided to give Koa'kamea'maka'keilani some time to herself and if she hasn't reappeared in a month we'll go looking for her again! Now let us finish!"

"Your spirit is free while your body feeds the earth!" They replied as they blew on the conch shells along with the rest of the village.

**0o0o0o0o**

"So how do I look?" Gilligan asked as he walked out of the hut.

"Look like Watubi the Healing God!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied as they headed to the lagoon.

The lagoon was decorated with vines and flowers and two fires were built. Everyone was dressed as natives. The Howells passed around conch shells as Gilligan walked over to the drums. Mary Ann and Ginger both had on long pants and sleeveless shirts and seagrass cuffs on their wrists and ankles and stood next to the drums. The Professor and the Howells stood next to the fires while the Skipper stood in front of them and Koa'kamea'maka'keilani stood opposite him. She nodded and Gilligan began drumming and the girls began dancing.

After five minutes Gilligan stopped drumming and the girls stopped dancing and everyone got down on their knees and placed their fists on their hearts then blew on their conch shells.

"Your spirit is now free while your body feed the earth!" Everyone replied in unison.

"Good good!" Koa'kamea'maka'keilani replied as everyone gathered around the fire. "I am not same as once was. Parents spirits are free loosing them made me grow. I left as Koa'kamea'maka'keilani. I stand here now as Kahla'kekoa!"

She took the small braids she had above each ear and cut them off. She gave them to the Skipper who held them in his hands as she cut them in half. Then she tossed them in each fire.

"To a new beginning!" Kahla'kekoa replied.

"To a new beginning!" Everyone replied and they blew on their conch shells.

* * *

**PRONUNCIATION GUIDE:**

**_Koa'kamea'maka'keilani's new name is pronounced [KAH lah key koh' (w)ah]_**

**A/N:** **_I want to incorporate Kahla'kekoa in a few episodes and I'm not sure if I should include them in this story or make them into their own stories so tell me what you think!_**

**A/N: _If Gilligan were a dog what type of dog would he be. Vote now on the poll on my profile!_**

**Tell me what you thought by reading and reviewing!**


End file.
